A group of experienced investigators in cancer genetics and human cancer virology at the University of Wisconsin have organized a set of projects that would synergize with the MMHCC. These projects include de novo derivations of mouse models for ductal pancreatic carcinoma, cervical carcinoma, uveal melanoma, and Hodgkin's Disease. Further, these investigators propose the further development of extant mouse models for intestinal neoplasia and retinoblastoma leading to validation against the corresponding human disease. More globally, it is proposed to broaden the range of mouse models displaying genetic instability, including deficiencies in double-strand break repair and G-T mismatch repair. These deficiencies will be studied within the set of tissue-specific mouse models for cancer, seeking acceleration of the pathogenetic process within the one-year lifespan of the mouse. Finally, two initiatives of technology development are proposed. One seeks high-resolution MRI imaging at 9.4 Tesla in order to follow directly the regression of mouse tumors whose sizes are often in the mm range. The second seeks a way to develop fluorigenic markers by which to characterize the distinct cell types of the normal intestinal epithelium, document the source of tumors under different genetic and environmental conditions, and cross-reference between mouse and human tumors.